Bleach Wiki:Chat/April 13, 2012
11:46 since its your first time leave the images to me, or take from the ones uploaded, make sure they correspond to an event of the adjacent paragraph you placed them in 11:47 All right, sun. 11:47 i usually try a pic per paragraph 11:48 Btw Sal, do I work on Prelude to Early Stages, or just Prelude? 11:49 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 11:49 lets go with both, can gauge your ability better that way i think 11:49 All right then. 11:50 * Godismebot huggles Ty 11:50 * Godismebot goes to dinner now 11:50 Speaking of TBTP what would be a good name for that arc 11:50 Sal, Ill get back to you on that 11:50 Something Vandenreich, in my opinion. 11:50 /me huggles Johnisyoubot 11:52 hey Zammy sup?? 11:52 is it not call TBTP arc?? 11:53 That names already taken as its the manga title of the start of the arc 11:53 Hai Sunny :3 11:54 hows you buddy?? 11:55 hmmm History of Visored arc?? Urahara's Past arc?? 11:55 no 11:56 I ish good, yourself? 11:56 not too bad, tired and sore, going bed soon, one more gif to make 11:57 hope your wee buddy from RSwiki wasnt too offended but we have trouble with lurkers and "raiders" trolls in here 11:58 They said they were confused, but they seem fine now. :P 11:58 well you know how it is, rules for chats arent only our wiki 12:00 I know. 12:01 I decided to get 10 edits just to be able to do so. :P 12:04 haha nice 12:05 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 12:05 R u talking to me? 12:06 He was 12:06 Why do i need 10 edits 12:06 I just want to talk about Bleach? 12:07 because those are the rules 12:07 Thats retarded 12:07 i banned him but that word is offensive 12:08 And he forgot the apostrophe! 12:10 maybe i should remove the kickban now hes gone 12:15 He probably isn't going to try to rejoin 12:16 maybe first time i banned someone but i am not about to get into it with someone who is rude like that right away 12:16 alas some gifs done for the night 12:16 Bleach Wiki talk:Image Gallery#GIFs 12:16 time for my bed, goodnight guys!!! 12:17 Night! 02:29 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 05:31 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 06:02 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 06:19 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 06:25 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 06:28 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 06:28 Deja vu. 06:40 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 06:41 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 06:42 Hello? 06:44 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 06:49 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 07:59 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 08:00 Hello. 09:35 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 09:52 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 09:52 im haer 09:57 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 10:04 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 11:07 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 11:07 sup 11:08 im kindu new to wiki chat 11:09 um hi 11:31 Hi, we have new chat rules. Please read Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy. You must have ten edits to actual articles to be here. 2012 04 13